The present disclosure relates to wind turbines and wind power plants. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a wind power plant and a method of operating thereof during a grid loss.
Wind power plants and farms of wind power plants have to cope with high dynamics of wind speeds and need to be capable of handling non-normal situations such as grid loss. Usually when a grid loss occurs, the wind power plant immediately enters an emergency exit power down mode which causes the wind power plant to rotate its rotor blade out of the wind such that the rotor decelerates and comes to a halt in a controlled way. The energy for actuating the rotor blades is taken from so called pitch batteries or pitch accumulators which are large enough to enter the safe standstill and complete the power down maneuver.